Yume Finds His Pupppet (exam day)
Where: Yonshi Village (08/13/12) Who: yume A Broken Doll Wondering around the village of yonshi, yume would let out a quiet sigh. Since he had joined yume would find himself alone more often then not. Since most everyone had teachers but him. Closing his eyes. yume would draw in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. What was he going to do who was going to want to teach a mostly blind student to fight. He was useless just like the orphanage lady would tell him all the time. But being so eager to prove everyone wrong, yume knew he would make sure to do his best and that some day he would be able to show them he wasn't just some blind kid. Walking down past a few houses and apartments yume would move to scratch at the back of his head as more thoughts of what he was going to do. There wasn't any elements that he could really think of that wouldn't end up causing some kind of disaster. Hearing some clatter coming from one of the back allies of the village yume would snap out of his thoughts. Shifting his head as if to look in the direction the clatter had come from. Starting towards it he would hear what seem to be some frustrated man grumbling about how it was so stupid to buy his daughter dolls when she just broke them and tore them to pieces. Stepping closer to the stranger yume would open his mouth to start to stutter and fumble with his words. Why was he having sutch problems speaking to the stranger. It was probably mostly because yume normally never talked to anyone unless they spoke to him first. But hearing the man speaking of dolls had sparked an idea in his head. Why didn't he think of this before he could be a Kugutsu master someone who works with puppets. What if he could use the puppet as his eyes. Feeling the excitement growing within himself he would muster up enough courage to speak - u...u...um s...s...sir -he would fight to press the words past his lips- m...might ...i...i Ask w...what Kind doll that is.....-hearing the man start to rant about how he bout his daughter a old Japanese Benraku doll and how she just shredded it to peaces, and how it was so expensive. yume would frown abit feeling bad that he had even asked. Shaking his head back and forth he would turn his head to look to the man- b...b..by ...c..ch..chance Can I have it? -hearing the boys request for the smashed up doll the man would chuckle- ya sure what ever kid its all yours -feeling the man move to place some broken up doll that felt to be about the height to stand at about his waist. yume would smile then bow lightly- the....th...thank You -he would say in his normal whisper. Walking away from the man yume would go to find a near by bench to sit on. Running his hands over the doll he would try and feel what textures the doll was made off. Feeling that it would seem to be made off wood and other soft fabric like materials. yume would smile as the thought came back to him of being a Kugutsu master. Thankfully the doll would be made out of wood it was the perfect material. Though yume could already tell this doll was going to need a lot of work. Just running his hands over it he could tell the arms and legs where broken and hanging on by just a few bits of wood. The chest was completely smashed inward and the head wasn't even seeming to be attached. Letting out a sigh yume would continue to run his fingers over the doll not much caring about how many splinters he was going to have to pick out of his hands later. Closing his eyes yume would draw in a deep breath he was going to have to buy all new parts just to fix it. Where was he going to get the money there was no way he could afford it. But being stubborn yume didn't want to let go of the broke doll in his arms. As he sat there alone with the broken doll in his arms his mind would start to fill with more worries of how he was going to fix this thing and even if he could. How was he going to carry around a broken doll when he had no place to keep it. But the biggest problem he seem to face was the how was he going to become a Kugutsu master. There was nobody to teach him and the only person he knew that did Kugutsu was the crazy old puppet lady back at the orphanage, and there was no way he was going to go back there and learn from her. Especially since she always called him useless and a fool and said he would never become anything. Her words would still hurt him even till today. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts yume would draw in another deep breath before seeming to just speak to the puppet. Which he knew would make him look crazy to someone who would pass him by hearing him talking to a broken doll- I'm going to fix you one way or another -he would smile at the pieces that laid in his hands- even if I can't become a Kugutsu master I'm going to repair you and keep you. Its such a shame for something so beautiful and well crafted to be treated as you have -smiling more yume would move to slowly pull himself up, carrying the pieces in his arms like it where and infant. Heading back to the gates. yume could only hope that someone there would have some bandages or something he could bind the doll parts up in and carry it around till he could get the doll fixed-